Friends
by Larissa Dumbledore
Summary: A nova geração de Harry Potter morando em uma república? Confusão na certa! Fic "baseada" no seriado Friends. Espero que gostem, e mandem Reviews! Capítulo 2 ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. O Quê?**

- Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu hoje!

- Me passa o Ketchup Tiago. – Hugo passava a mão na barriga e soltava suspiros de satisfação. – Olha cara, se toda vez que você...

- Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu hoje!

- ... arranjar um emprego e comprar uma pizza como essa eu vou...

- Vocês... não... sabem... o que aconteceu HOJE!

- Ah! Oi Rosa!

- OI ROSA? OI ROSA? – A garota saiu dando pesadas no chão que pareciam mais com gemidos devido ao piso malfeito da república. – AAAA! SERÁ QUE NUNCA VÃO ARRUMAR ESSE...

PLACT! A janela que ficava no final do corredor acabara de cair.

- Será que eles usam cuspe pra fazer as coisas aqui? – Os resmungos foram ficando cada vez mais baixos até que Hugo ouviu o bater da porta do dormitório feminino. Ele olhou para os lados e falou num sussurro. – Guria louca! Ela devia ir para o st...

- EU OUVI ISSO SEU ESTRUME!

- QUE BOM! PELO MENOS VOCÊ SE TOCA!

- _vingardium le..._

_PLACT_

- Podem parar vocês dois! Primeiro que, esse seu feitiçozinho já ta fora de moda – Alvo aparatara bem no meio dos dois. – E segundo, brigas me dão indigestão. – Ele virou e saiu rebolando.

- Mas é um gay esse meu irmão! – Tiago se levantara do sofá.

- Fala com a minha mão, fala! – Alvo se virou e levantou a mão fazendo um gesto extremamente complexo.

- Olha isso! Até a mão dele sabe rebolar! – Tiago chegou perto do irmão e começou a dar tapas amistosos nas costas dele. – Você é um gênio, um gênio...

- Ai! Isso dói Ti!

- _hahahahahahahahaha. _Ti? Ti? – Hugo estava da cor do cabelo.

- Porque? Achei que Ti te deixaria um pouco mais descolado.

- É, realmente, acho que vou aderir o meu novo apelido. É bem _stile_ não acha Hugo?

- _hahahahahahaha. – _O Wesley estava dando socos no peito, precisava respirar, porém, não conseguia parar de rir.

- Vocês me irritam sabia? Se Alvo escolheu gostar de pessoas fisicamente parecidas com ele...

- Você quer dizer biba, não é Rosa? – Enfim Hugo parara de rir.

- Ei! Eu não sou isso que você falou! Que coisa mais _vulgar._

- Hahaha. – Rosa olhou para a expressão de Alvo e se adiantou antes que ele pudesse argumentar. – Eu-vou-comer-um-pedaço-de-pizza, licença. – Atropelando as palavras ela caminhou em passos largos até o sofá.

- Eu vou acompanhar você Rosa. – Tiago aproveitou o momento para "tirar o corpo fora".

- Vou me recolher. Uma boa noite para vocês.

- Mas são só oito horas Alvo!

- Não força Rosa, não força... – Disse Potter num sussurro.

- O que você disse Tiago?

– Vai dormir, vai! Se não amanhã é capaz de você acordar com olheiras. – Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico e voltou a apreciar seu pedaço de pizza.

- É verdade! Olheiras são o "ó". – E dando uma bufadinha de esquecimento Alvo se dirigiu ao dormitório masculino.

Hugo esperou até que o garoto entrasse para se sentar no sofá. - Ele deve ter algum problema esse seu irmão, Tiago...

- cês.. saonte... eu... jê. – Rose que estava com a boca "entulhada" de comida, cuspira pedaços de pizza para todo o lado.

- Você pode falar ao invés de cuspir? – Respondeu Hugo ríspido ao tirar um pedaço de pizza de sua roupa.

Com um grande esforço Rosa conseguiu engolir o que estava dentro da sua boca. – Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Deu pra perceber. – Tiago se intrometera na conversa.

- Então? O que você ia dizer Rosa? – Hugo acompanhava os movimentos da garota que acabara de apanhar mais um pedaço de pizza e enfiara na boca.

- Evi... piu o entro... qui... ork. – A garota cuspira mais pedaços de pizza na roupa de Hugo.

- Eu queria saber as notícias, não a previsão do tempo.

Rosa levantou a sobrancelha exatamente como sua mãe, Hermione, fazia. – Muito engraçadinho você... – ela fez o seu melhor tom sarcástico.

Hugo e Tiago deram risadinhas baixas.

- Eu vou acompanhar o Alvo. Boa noite.

- E ai Tiago? Como foi o seu primeiro dia de trabalho? – Hugo, Alvo e Rosa estavam reunidos na mesa em que faziam suas refeições, ela se localizava no andar de baixo da república em que eles dividiam com mais dois bruxos Finlandeses (extremamente higiênicos) que dormiam no segundo andar.

Tiago, Alvo, Hugo e Rosa tiveram que se mudar para Nova York porque não haviam mais vagas para aurores na Grã-Bretanha, e até agora, não tinham se acostumado muito com o ritmo acelerado da cidade.

Tiago era o mais velho, e, o único que arranjara emprego entre os quatro amigos. Rosa e Alvo saiam todas as manhãs para procurar vagas e, Hugo, bem... Hugo passava todas as tardes vendo um misterioso objeto que ficava em cima da mesa da sala. Nele, havia vários botões, cada um com uma função, embaixo de uma tela bem grande, e nela, passavam imagens. Era fantástico!

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu hoje. – Tiago estava inconformado, ele se juntara aos amigos ao redor da mesa e apoiara a cabeça nos braços.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Rosa, ligeiramente interessada. – Você viu o Escórpio?

- Como você sabe?

- Era isso que eu estava tentando dizer a você ontem à noite.

- Escórpio em Nova York? Escórpio Malfoy? – Hugo olhava incrédulo de Tiago para Rosa, e vice-versa.

- Sim, ele mesmo. E o pior... Ele é o meu chefe!

- O QUE? – Hugo levantara da cadeira repentinamente fazendo um imenso barulho. – SEU CHEFE?

- Isso mesmo. Meu chefe. Um Potter tendo que obedecer a um Malfoy. Onde já se viu...

- Vai ver, ele é melhor do que você. – Alvo deu o ar de sua graça.

- De que lado você está? Dos ignorantes, se achões, arrogantes, orgulhosos, malas dos Malfoy, ou da sua família?

- Pelo menos, nenhum Malfoy me julga.

- Porque você nunca falou com um Malfoy, _seu imbecil._

- Sabe Tiago, vendo por esse lado...

- Não vem passar lição de moral Rosa.

- Seu infantil. Era uma crítica construtiva. – Rosa revirou os olhos. - Mas se você quiser ficar estacionado na infância, o problema não é meu. E, outra, se eu tivesse um irmão como você iria preferir mil vezes um dos Malfoy.

- Mas você não é minha irmã, e não tem moral nenhuma para se intrometer na minha vida.

- Quem é você para falar de moral? Vamos Alvo e Hugo. Vamos ajudar os finlandeses a esterilizar sabonetes.

- Não quero. – Hugo respondera sem hesitar.

_"Puxa saco."_ Pensou Rosa

Alvo passou as mãos pelas costas da amiga e, juntos subiram as escadas que davam acesso ao segundo piso. – A gente vai mesmo esterilizar sabonete Weasley? – A garota só levantou a sobrancelha e Alvo já se adiantou.

- É, eu... já sabia que você estava brincando... – sorriu ele desconcertado. – Eu só estava te testando...

- É Alvo, é... – Rosa deu tapinhas de apoio e continuou a subir as escadas.

- Acorda! Acorda Rosa!

- Ã? – A garota nem abrira os olhos, mesmo porque, os pepinos que Alvo colocara em seus olhos não ajudaram. – Quem é? E se for você Tiago, pode tirar o testrálio da chuva.

- Não é Tiago nenhum. – Respondeu uma voz feminina.

- Então ta bom.- Rosa se virou para o lado com indiferença e os pepinos de seus olhos caíram, forçando a garota a abrir os olhos para recolocá-los. E ela reconheceu os cabelos ruivos à sua frente e levantou em um pulo. – Lilian, o que você faz aqui?

- Nossa, achei que você ficaria mais feliz em me ver.

- Convencida você, não? – Rosa abriu os braços e abraçou a prima com toda a força que tinha. E, com um sorriso ela se desvencilhou do corpo de Lilian. – Os outros já sabem que você chegou?

- Só o Hugo. Quando eu cheguei, ele estava derramando uma lata de leite condensado na boca, acho que ele levou um susto.

- A! Mas aquele peste me paga! Eu que comprei aquilo!

- Então é melhor você correr, antes que ele acabe com tudo.

Em menos de dois segundos não havia mais sinal de Rosa no quarto. O que uma lata de leite condensado pode fazer?

- HUGO! Seu pilaantra! Me dá isso!

- Acabou.

- O quê?

- É, acabou. Mas... para que leite condensado quando já se tem brigadeiro na cara?

"Droga". Ela tinha se esquecido da lama "hidratante" que cobria sua cara.

- Para que isso? Você se inspirou no excremento do Escórpio?

- Não fale dele! – Lilian apareceu de repente, dando um susto nos outros.

- A! Mais um não... – Resmungou Hugo – O que vocês vêem naquele verme de dragão albino?

- O que você tem contra ele? – Lilian estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. – Ele é um cara legal!

- Aquele guri afeminado?

- Me chamaram? – Alvo estava descendo as escadas.

- Não, mas você também serve.

- Não comece Hugo... – Rosa deu um "corte" no irmão.

- Lilian?

- Oi primo! Já arranjaram trabalho?

- Não, mas eu e a Rosa estamos procurando... – Alvo deu um sorrisinho de insatisfação. – E como vão os gatinhos?

- Ham... Vamos deixar para depois, não acha? Estou morrendo de fome...

- Eu tenho uma receita deliciosa para fazer, é só pegar o leite condensado e... Ah! Esqueci! ALGUÉM comeu todo o MEU leite condensado. – Rosa deu um olhar significativo para o irmão. –Vamos ter que requentar a carne cheia de micróbios e bactérias que está na geladeira, e que, só com muita sorte terminaremos de comer vivos...

- Você não me fez sofrer nem um pouquinho com essa chantagem. Pelo menos eu que não morro de fome...- Disse Hugo dando um arroto de tremer o chão. – Que foi? Melhor por cima do que por baixo. – Respondeu ao ver o olhar censurado da irmã. E sentou no sofá, que ficava lá perto.

Ignorando o comentário nojento do primo, Alvo anunciou que ia acordar o irmão, deixando

As duas garotas sozinhas.

- Como ele fez aquilo?

- Sei lá Rosa. Mas, eu queria tanto aprender...

- Se aquele ignorante do meu irmão consegue, eu também posso. – Disse Rosa com um ar um tanto intrigado. – Começa você.

- Ok. – Lilian começou a ficar vermelha, a garota abriu a boca com esforço, queria fazer barulho. Os olhos da jovem começaram a saltar, ela fazia muita força. Até que... PUFF!

- Que nojo Lilian! – Disse Rosa abanando as mãos na frente do rosto.

- Achei que estava claro que os sons tinham que serem emitidos com a boca e não com... você-sabe-o-quê. – Falou a garota com um ar de constrangimento.

- É que eu não consigo controlar o meu...

- MAS QUE FEDOR! – Tiago que aparecera de repente a atenção das garotas. – Vocês comeram ovo podre por acaso?

- Foi ela! – Dedurou Rosa

- Mas tinha que ser irmã do cara aqui! – Tiago estufara o peito de orgulho.- Solta mais um aí pra mim ver...

- Que nojinho! Já fiz meu trabalho de acordar Tiago, agora eu preciso vomitar. – Fingindo enfiar um dedo na garganta Alvo voltara a subir.

- Cada dia ele piora mais, que vergonha. – Disse o mais velho dos Potter baixando os olhos mas com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- O que você tem contra ele? – Retrucou Lilian.

- Contra Alvo eu não tenho nada, só com o gosto dele. Qual é a graça de gostar de macho?

- Quem disse que ele gosta? Alvo só tem um jeito mais... feminino. – Rosa entrara na conversa para defender o primo de que tanto gostava.

- Sabe... Acho que é tudo culpa de vocês duas. Vocês convivem de mais com ele.- Hugo expôs sua opnião.

- NOOOOSSA! Como eu não pensei nisso? Meu irmão só faz isso porque quer tentar se aproximar das mulheres! – Disse Tiago com uma cara de "bobo alegre". – Já que ele não puxou a beleza do cara aqui...

- A! Sai daí "Ô gostosão"! – Lilian dera um tapinha no ombro do irmão.

- Quem pode, pode...

- Você não mudou nada Tiago... – A irmã pegara um copo de água. – Papai e mamãe mandaram lembranças.

- Manda aí mana.

- O quê?

- As lembrancinhas, o que mais poderia ser? – Disse Tiago com um ar estupefato.

- É uma forma de expressão seu tolo!

- Que droga! Achei que ia ganhar alguma coisa...

- Que foi? Já está mais do que bom. Papai e mamãe se importam com a gente.

- Ta, mas isso é tão, tão simples.

- Você nem parece aquele garoto que chorava de criar poças quando papai e mamãe mandavam notícias quando estavam longe. Você sempre achava que papai e mamãe tinham te abandonado...

- EI! Deu, não acha? – Falou o Potter mais velho irritado vendo seus primos rirem de sua cara.

- O quê? O Tiago machão chorava pela mamãezinha? – Disse Rosa dando boas gargalhadas.

- Há, há, há. – Tiago riu com sarcasmo.

- Ganhei meu dia! – Hugo sorria mais do que nunca.

- Ei Hugo, cale essa sua boca, senão não te deixo dormir agarrado à uma camiseta minha.

O garoto Weasley parou de rir imediatamente.

- Eu... vou... fazer o café da manhã. – Disse Rosa segurando-se para não rir.

- Depois eu preciso falar com todos vocês. – comentou Lilian como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

- Já sei! Você comprou uma vassoura de ultima geração para o cara aqui e quer anunciar para todo mundo!

- A! Vai dormir, vai chorão!

- É, melhor do que ficar aqui com vocês! – e, dizendo isso Tiago andou em direção ao quarto com Hugo ao seus pés.

- Agora me diga Lilian, o que você tem para nos falar? – Rosa sacudiu a varinha graciosamente ajeitando a mesa.

- Não posso dizer agora, é surpresa.

- Achei que fôssemos amigas...

- Não se faça Rosa, eu sei o que você quer com isso.

- É que eu não consigo conter a curiosidade...

- Sabe de uma coisa?

- Oi. – Disse a garota Weasley esperançosa.

- Se você não parar de falar o café não irá sair e, se café não sair...

- Ok, ok. Já entendi! Eu paro, é que eu só queria saber o que está acon...

-Olhe a demora... – Disse Lilian lançando olhares furtivos à prima, que, na mesma hora se calou.

Depois de os pratos serem colocados, os talheres arrumados, xícaras postas, guardanapos, sucos, panquecas, panquecas, geléias e muito mais, Rosa gritou para que os garotos descessem, acordando os finlandeses que resmungavam sem parar.

- Pronto! Conte tudo Lílian. – Pediu Rosa não contendo a curiosidade ao ver todos sentados à mesa.

- Bem...

- Me passa o suco de abóbora Hugo. – Interrompeu Tiago.

- Eii, vocês dois! – repreendeu Alvo, fazendo barulinhos agudos ao bater com a ponta da faca no copo. – Hajam com classe!

- Ta bom então, "me passa o suco de abóbora Hugo". – Tiago imitou a voz aguda do irmão.

- Cresça Tiago. – Repreendeu Rosa, que já estava ficando irritada com a situação.

- Para quê? Acho que já sou alto o suficiente. – Comentou o Potter com um tom sarcástico. Ao olhar para cada um dos ocupantes da mesa, percebeu que seu comentário não agradara ninguém e, com uma dose se constrangimento voltou a falar. – Prossigam, por favor. – E com um pigarro calou-se.

- Bem, eu estou namorando. – Anunciou Lilian.

- Eu não acredito que você nos reuniu para falar_ isso_. – Surpreendeu-se Tiago.

- Um namoro é um passo muito importante na vida social "querido", graças à Merlim minha prima não puxou à você, que não valoriza as coisas dignas da vida. – Disse Alvo.

- Muito obrigada. – Agradeceu Rosa.

- Quem é a figura? – perguntou Tiago

Lilian respirou fundo. – É o... o...

- Desembucha mulher! – Gritou Hugo ficando cada vez mais irritado.

- É o Escórpio.

- Escórpio! – Todos gritaram em coro.

- Sim, Escórpio Malfoy.

**N/A: Essa Fic foi baseada no seriado Friends. Espero que tenham gostado. :)  
**

Esse capítulo foi dedicado a MJ, Cris, Gabi e Maria Clara.

Mandem Reviews! Um beeijo :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. O Malfoy não!**

- O quê? Escórpio Estrumói? – Perguntou Tiago indignado com a notícia que a irmã acabara de dar.

- Por acaso você é surdo? – Respondeu Rosa que estava chocada.

- Você? – Falara Alvo.

- Eu o quê? – Lilian não entendera a pergunta do primo.

- É,você e o deus grego do Malfoy? – A voz afeminada ecoara por toda a cozinha e, os finlandeses que não entendiam nada continuaram a resmungar ao descer as escadas.

- A! Cale essa boca Alvo Severo Weasley Potter! – Rosa estava indignada e todos olharam surpresos para a garota que sempre defendia seu primo.

- Estou chocado com a sua atitude. – Alvo abrira a boca e olhara incrédulo para a garota.

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que Lilian pode ficar com quem ela qui... – Falou Rosa.

- Ah! Não pode não! – Tiago apoiara as mãos na mesa e ''saltou'' da cadeira, derramando um pouco do suco de abóbora que estava na jarra.

- Olha o que você fez! Minha panqueca parece mais uma papinha de cenoura agora. Obrigada Tiago. – Disse Hugo cutucando a comida com um garfo.

- Porque você não coloca um pouco de veneno e oferece ao Malfoy?

- Ótima idéia Potter! Onde você colocou aquilo pra matar ratos Rosa?

- Francamente Hugo!

- Obrigada prima. – Disse Lilian com um aceno de cabeça. - Bom, era só isso. Eu vou me retirar.

- Puff... Você é quem pensa...

- O que você quer Tiago? Eu não posso me atrazar.

- Espero você lá no cantinho da escuridão, daqui há... – Ele olhou o pulso (que não tinha relógio algum) – ...dois minutos.

- Cantinho do quê??

- A dispensa! Parece que não entende... Bicha burra cara!

- Devo ter puxado de você.

- Querem parar vocês dois?

- Tudo bem Alvo, eu já estou de saída mesmo. – E, mostrando a língua para Tiago, Lilian saiu da república.

- Guarda isso! Não quero ver você usando essa coisa no meio da sua boca com ninguém! Ouviu mocinha? – Tiago saíra atrás da irmã gritando. – Ouviu?

Nem sinal da garota.

- Acho que agora ela passou do cantinho da escuridão para o calabouço. – Disse Hugo rindo da sua própria piada.

- Te interna!

- Fala sério, foi super engraçado Tiago!

- Não Hugo, não teve graça. – Ao terminar a fala Alvo colocou os talheres em cima do prato e os levou até a pia.

Tiago pegou a almofada mais próxima e se jogou no sofá enquanto Hugo terminava a refeição.

- Sabe o que eu acho gente? – Rosa parara de comer repentinamente. – Se a Lilian gosta do Escórpio Malfoy, ele deve ser legal.

- Não Rosa, se a Lilian gosta do Escórpio Malfoy é porque ela tem ''titica'' na cabeça. Pergunta pro Alvo se não é verdade...

As bochechas do garoto coraram e ele enrolava os dedos no moletom nervosamente. – Eu vou lavar a louça, ok Rosa? – Disse na esperança de mudar de assunto.

- Alvo, você concorda comigo não é?

- Ai Rosinha... O Escórpio não é homem para a _Lilian. _Desculpe, mas é a verdade.

- Pelo menos alguém concorda comigo!

- Em momento algum eu concordei com você Tiago.

- Aii, essa doeu cara! Ela, opa! Desculpa! Ele te deixou no chão ein Tiago?

- Mais uma dessas suas brincadeirinhas e essa almofada aqui vai parar no seu rosto Hugo!

- Como se você metesse medo em alguém... – Disse Rosa que estava caminhando em direção a janela da cozinha.

Tiago tinha um gênio forte, não gostava muito que duvidassem dele, nem que fosse de brincadeira, e em pouco tempo, uma almofada já havia sido arremessada onde Rosa se encontrava, fazendo Alvo sair do caminho.

Quando Rosa percebeu o que vinha em sua direção, ela desviou o mais rápido que pôde e...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- O-que-foi-isso? – Perguntou Hugo se atropelando ao dizer as palavras.

Tiago se levantou e pegou outra almofada que estava perto dele examinando-a de perto. – Eu não sabia que as almofadas daqui tinham vida. A! Deve ser por isso que as vezes eu sentia uma cosquinha na minha barriga quando a segurava.

- Não mano, era um rato mesmo. – Disse Alvo se levantando devagar.

- O-que-foi-isso? – Hugo repetira a pergunta mais nervoso que antes.

Rosa saíra apressadamente da república, sem que ninguém notasse.

- Será que foi um mostro falante que veio tentar nos matar? – Hugo mordia os lábios com tanta força que seu queixo chegara até a se machucar.

- Claro Hugo, um monstro falante... Dá licença!

- Você pode não acre...

- JÁ SEI!

- AAAAAAAH! – O Weasley gritara alto ao ver sua irmã aparecer na janela. – Que brincadeira sem graça Rosa!

A garota levantara uma sobrancelha e começara a falar.

- Parabéns Tiago! Você acabou de tacar uma almofada em uma coruja!

- Não era nela que eu queria acertar...

- Muito legal você ein? – Disse Rosa se abaixando e retirando uma carta do bico da coruja.

- Olha gente! Uma carta da Lilian!

- Da Lilian, Lilian?

- Óbvio Hugo! Existe alguma outra Lilian?

- Podia existir ta?

- O que diz ai? – perguntou Alvo intrigado.

- Ã... Diz que... – Rosa parou e ficou em silêncio. Ela arregalara os olhos e abrira a boca com cara de incredulidade.

- Rosa, você está bem? – Tiago chegara mais perto da prima.

- Aqui diz que... Escórpio virá jantar aqui hoje.

- Ata, achei que fosse mais urgen... ESCÓRPIO? O QUE? – O mais velho dos Potter arrancara a carta das mãos de Rosa. Sua cabeça se movimentava de um lado para o outro ao ler a carta, e a cada parágrafo sua boca abria cada vez mais.

- Ela só pode estar brincando... – sussurrou Hugo.

- Hugo! Levante essa gelatina que você chama de bumbum e tranque toda a República! – ordenou Tiago.

- Mas você é desprovido de capacidade intelectual mesmo, não é maninho? – Alvo deu uma bufadinha um tanto comprometedora.- Trancar não vai adiantar nada.

- Ótimo Weasley! Agora eles já sabem que vão ter que usar feitiços protetores para evitar a entrada dos dois! - Rosa disse com um ar indignado. – A! Droga! Agora só falta eu revelar que o _protego_ é um dos únicos que Lilian não sabe... PORCARIA! – A garota estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa. – ESQUEÇAM O QUE EU DISSE! ESQUEÇAM!

- Ta bom priminha, pode deixar que depois que eu usá-lo vou esquecer tudinho. – Falou Tiago sarcasticamente.

Rosa bufou extremamente alto e com as mãos e pés endurecidos ela se encaminhou (rangendo o chão) até a cozinha.

- Eu e Rosa vamos cuidar da comida e da decoração e vocês... Ah, vocês só se mexam quando eu disser. – ordenou Alvo.

- Ta bom imperador! Vai lá e arrume as suas amiguinhas...

- Que amiguinhas Tiago? Você ta "viajando"?

- To falando das amiguinhas frutinhas dele.

- Frutinhas? Ã?

- Parabéns! Estragou com a piada! Você não dá uma bola dentro mesmo não é moleque?

- Bola dentro? Você está falando daquele jogo de trouxas que eles chutam um...

- Não Hugo, esquece... – respondeu Tiago impaciente.

- Aquele feitiço de proteção?

- E pensar que quando diziam que você tinha raciocínio lento eu não acreditava...

Hugo estava abrindo a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, até que Potter jogou uma almofada nele fazendo-o com que ele se cala-se.

- Alvo você já arrumou as flores que ficam no centro da mesa? – Perguntou Rosa limpando as mãos no avental. A garota estava extremamente descabelada.

- Já sim. Está tudo pronto Rosa, agora só falta você se arrumar.

- Os garotos já estão prontos? Não quero nem ter que imaginar três pessoas se arrumando em menos de meia hora.

- Não se preocupe xuxu, desde que vim para cá não ouvi nenhum barulho, provavelmente estão se arrumando.

- Menos mal, menos mal...

- Estão tão ancioso...

- Porque Alvo?

- Gente, Escópio Malfoy vem para a nossa humilde república! Será que ele vai vir de terno? – E seus olhos brilharam intensamente.

- Só sei que eu vou me arrumar. Vejo você daqui a pouco.

- Ok. – Disse o Potter se encostando na geladeira, ele fixava seus olhos no teto sonhadoramente, enquanto imaginava o jantar ao lado de... – Ai desmentaliza Alvinho, desmentaliza! – Disse ele dando leves tapinhas no rosto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Um grito ecoara da sala. – Como vocês podem? COMO?

- O que Rosa? Alvo pediu pra gente ficar aqui e não fazer nada...

- Nosso passatempo preferido. – Completou Hugo.

- Então a gente obedeceu. – Respondeu Tiago com sua melhor cara de santo.

- Eu vou me arrumar, e vocês fiquem aí. – Disse Rosa balançando a cabeça ainda não acreditando no que via. – Seus vadios...

- A! Deixa a gente ficar sujo mesmo! E daí?

- E daí que ele é um Malfoy Hugo, e que se alguma coisa der errado pode estragar o relacionamento da Lilian.

- Opa! Agora mesmo que eu fico sujo! – Disse Tiago.

BLIM BLOM! BLIM BLOM!

- Droga! Olha o meu estado! Culpa de vocês seus _cretinos. _– com um olhar fulminante Rosa se dirigiu até a porta. – Boa noite Escórpio, seja bem vindo!

O casal tentava entrar na república e não conseguia, parecia que havia uma barreira de vidro impedindo-os. Lilian tentava passar, e pressionava a bochecha contra a "parede" causando sonoras gargalhadas em Tiago e Hugo.

- O que está acontecendo Lilian? – Um homem extremamente loiro de olhos acinzentados que estava vestindo um terno preto (para o agrado de Alvo) perguntou a garota, dava para ver na expressão dele a insatisfação que sentia.

- Só um momento. – Rosa lançou um contrafeitiço e em pouco tempo a parede de vidro havia sumido.

A felicidade sumiu repentinamente do corpo de Tiago e de Hugo, parecia que dementadores haviam passado por ali.

- Entre Escórpio, por favor. – Disse Alvo pegando a mão do garoto.

- Senhor Malfoy, por gentileza. – Com um gesto brusco e uma cara de nojo Escórpio se desvencilhou de Alvo.

- Ah, Claro! Desculpe-me.

- Essa ai é a empregada da república? – O loiro apontou para Rosa.

Tiago sacou a varinha do bolso e foi andando furiosamente na direção de Malfoy ao ponto de o objeto encostar no pescoço do garoto, fazendo com que Escórpio desse alguns passos mínimos para trás, nesse meio tempo ele tirou a sua varinha lentamente.

- Mais respeito seu maracujá de gaveta. – Tiago afundava a varinha cada vez mais na pele do convidado.


End file.
